manyuuhikenchoufandomcom-20200223-history
Chifusa Manyuu
Chifusa Manyuu (魔乳 千房, Manyū Chifusa) is the protagonist of the Manyū Hiken-chō 'manga and anime series. She is the successor of the Manyuu clan and an expert samurai. She is the youngest of her siblings. She is hotheaded, rash and temperamental but is incredibly loyal and kind-hearted. However, she is prone to becoming enticed with buxom women as a result of time spent with her mother. This often puts her at a disadvantage against the assassins sent after her due to easily being distracted by their "assets". Despite the fact that she was meant to continue the tradition of the Manyuu, she deserts her family because of her hatred of the unfair system with which her family governs (which consists of judging women's worth based on the size of their breasts) and steals the Scroll of Secrets, which contains techniques on how to enlarge breasts. She is also the only person capable of a technique known as Breast Flow (''Chichi-nagare), which allows her to control the form of breasts and thus allows her to enlarge or reduce breasts. Initially, because of her inexperience with the technique, she can only use it to absorb other women's breasts. After discovering this technique, Chifusa made it her ultimate goal to master it so she could ensure all women in Japan a decent-sized bust. A key part of her personality is that she disdains large breasts, how people are treated with or without them, and manipulating people with them (like large-breasted girls did at a maid inn). Appearance Chifusa has gold-hazel eyes and dark blue hair, which is most of the time put up in a ponytail. She wears a white scarf with a loose red kimono with the top slightly open, and sometimes she has a cloth wrap underneath it, which holds the Manyuu's scroll and serves to possibly contain her breasts' growth, or to conceal their actual size. She also has black arm guards with dark blue gloves underneath, as well as dark blue thigh-highs accompanied by sandals. Her body is well developed naturally, as she has wide hips, somewhat thick thighs, and large breasts (even before her breasts grow larger from the Breast Flow technique). As the series progresses, due to her inexperience with the Breast Flow technique, Chifusa's breasts quickly increase in size until they are as big as Ofuji's breasts, which slows her movements significantly and causes her back pain. When she does master the technique, she is able to reduce her breasts to a more reasonable size. Personality Chifusa is a very determined woman when she sets her mind to doing something, and a very capable fighter, being able to hold off most of the Manyuu assassins that come after her. However, she is easily distracted and many times during the series, she is touched or groped by Kaede and other people. She has been shown to be quite violent, retaliating with a punch or such whenever someone gropes her without her permission. She also has been shown to be remarkably clumsy, several times getting herself in situations where she gets groped; for example, by losing her chest cloth when she was in the breasts shake competition. She has been shown to have quite a fondness for food, a trait she shares with her best friend, Kaede. Throughout the series, she is usually shown eating some kind of food, and has a fine appreciation for it, often times commending on how good it is. She has been shown to have little tolerance for alcohol though, having gotten a hangover after she was stated to only had consumed a small bit of it. Despite her dislike for the way breasts are treated in society, Chifusa has shown that she is not entirely immune to being fascinated by them. On one occasion, she was mesmerized by the "Breast Illusion" technique to the point of paralysis and drooling. This is most displayed whenever she thinks of her mother's own breasts, as at one point, she was unable to focus in a battle against Manyuu assassins because they had the same size of breasts as her mother's. Hinted in Picture Diary 4 it would seem that Chifusa is secretly more than a little proud of her engorged mammaries and takes pleasure in both her mature body, and fertile womb. A recurring theme experience by Chifusa during her travels was that she had dormant maternal instincts. On one occasion she had experienced empathy for a group of toddlers who missed their mother, which prompted her to allow them to suckle of her own breasts for comfort. She also had her first experience breast feeding a baby, and while she visibly liked the bonding, she also found it too ticklish to completely commit to. Abilities As a trained swordsman of the Manyuu clan, Chifusa has been shown to be able to defeat multiple opponents with ease (particularly the Manyuu assassins sent after her). After her breasts grew drastically because of the Breast Flow technique, she has commented that they have hindered her fighting considerably, but regardless, her abilities to fight off foes still remained impressive. * '''Swordsmanship: Chifusa was trained from a young age to be a samurai. As a swordsman, she relies largely on the Breasts Slice technique as her main offense, usually avoiding her enemies' attacks until she finds the right opening to use it and end the fight quickly. Even while wielding only a knife, she was able to defeat an esteemed Manyuu swordsman. * Physical Condition: Chifusa is in excellent physical condition due to her vigorous training as a samurai. ** Strength: Chifusa has been shown to have enough strength to cut clean through tree branches with little effort and slice clean through logs—a task that not only requires excellent physical strength, but general physical fitness. ** Durability: Chifusa has been shown to have remarkable physical durability, having been formidable enough to survive a high fall into a river after having been shot by her sister, Kagefusa, who then went on to remark on how such a thing would never kill her. ** Stamina: Chifusa has been shown to have endurance for harsh treatment in many forms. She has been able to go four days straight without consuming any food while traveling on foot the entire time for three of those days before passing out. She has also remarked on how much of a burden on her back her breasts had become; regardless, she endured it. She was also able to endure having four ravenous toddlers play with her breasts and breast feed from her, all at once, for an entire afternoon. ** Agility: Chifusa has remarkably great agility in combat. She was agile enough that she was able to keep up with the speed of a giant octopus while underwater. This is an important aspect of her fighting style, as she usually evades or block her enemies' attacks until she finds the right opening to end her fights quickly using the Breast Slice technique. ** Accuracy: Chifusa has been shown using kunai knives and other weapons several times when necessary and hitting her mark spot on when doing so. ** Acrobatics: Chifusa has been shown to be a remarkable acrobat, in and out of combat. She managed to balance atop a ladder without too much difficulty, while simultaneously performing many acrobatic acts, including a one handed handstand. * Chichi-Nagare ' (乳流れ lit."Breast Flow''"): Like the other members of the Manyuu clan, Chifusa is able to use the Breast Flow techniques. However, she is the first to display the latent potential to master it, hence the reason she was chosen by her father to be the Manyuu clan's successor. ** '''Breast Slice: Chifusa is able to use the Breast Slice technique and has the most latent potential to master it. Whereas others are only able to take the breasts of others, she is the only person able to both take and give breasts. However, when she first started using the technique, she was only able to take the breasts of others and give them to herself, a task that she usually performed unintentionally due to lack of mastery. ** Knowledge: Despite the fact that she doesn't like the way breasts are viewed in society, Chifusa has been shown to have rather good knowledge of the many Breast Flow techniques even before she stole and read from her clan's secret scroll. She was able to recognize the "Breast Illusion" technique even though it is a rather obscure technique. * Mind's Eye: Chifusa has displayed the ability to tap into her "Mind's Eye" when she can't rely on her other senses. She used this ability to keep track of the giant octopus while fighting it underwater, after it had hindered her vision using its ink. Oppai Maximum Chifusa begins her adventure with an average-sized bust, but that size changes dramatically throughout her journey thanks to the misuse of the Chichi-Nagare. Following a confrontation with three Manyuu Assassins in episode 6, Chifusa reaches an Apex. She defeats the assassins but in the process ends up absorbing not one, but three pairs of breasts. Chifusa's body is racked with so much pleasure that she actually loses consciousness and later has to be resuscitated by Kaede. At this point in time Chifusa's Breasts contain the essence of Seven different women (including her sister). During Chifusa's orgasm, her young mammaries enlarged and engorged to such an immense fullness and sensitivity that she might as well have reached a new plane of existence. This new form would come to be known as, Chifusa at "Oppai Maximum". It is interesting to note how the Oppai Maximum form not only effects Chifusa, but effects those around her. Upon achieving Oppai Maximum Chifusa passes out from the pleasure, but that isn't the only reason. When Chifusa's breasts were forcibly enlarged by the Chichi-Nagare she essentially lost consciousness due to the excessive amount of blood rushing into her newly swollen tits. When at Oppai Maximum Chifusa's entire being seems to be drawn and animated slightly differently than before. She takes on more mature features like wider hips, thicker thighs, a fatter ass, and larger/harder nipples. Her enhanced sex organs give her the silhouette of a fertility goddess, she is a divine representation of Breasts and Motherhood taking human form. Due to Chifusa's massive size in Blu-ray Specials 1 and 2, many agree that they take place sometime during the events of episodes 6 and 7. In truth, being at Oppai Maximum is a major hindrance to Chifusa's abilities in combat. However, what the form lacks in combat support is made up for in full when it comes to the pleasures of the flesh, which can help relieve stress and improve life in the Manyuu Hikenchou universe. The following is a list of benefits observed with the Oppai Maximum form. * Massive engorged breasts (larger than head, requiring two hands to fondle) * Increased handouts, affection, and social-status due to said massive breasts * Extraordinarily sensitive erogenous zones * Incredibly stiff and constantly erect nipples * More pronounced nipples and areola * Enlarged mammary glands and Lactation (hinted in Blu-ray Special 2) * Increased libido * Can reach climax via Breast and Nipple stimulation alone * Increased metabolism (heart rate, sweating, salivating) Plot Chifusa Defects Assassin! Breast Illusion Mysterious Breast Disappearance Divers and Breasts Good-For-Nothings and Breasts Kagefusa Revisited Boobie Kid Chifusa Imprisoned Bud of Love The First Breast Slice Munemori Village Breast Flow Trivia *Chifusa is voiced by Minako Kotobuki in the anime, who is known for her role on K-On! * She is the only character in the anime to be shown actually lactating; however, this is due to her continuous and subconscious use of the Chichi-Nagare. * Throughout the entire course of the anime series, Chifusa absorbed a total of seven pairs of breasts: Ouka, Kagefusa, Okami, Oiso and three Manyuu Assassins respectively. *As recorded by Kaede, the circumference of Chifusa's areolas never changed in size, even after her breasts expanded to enormous proportions. *Chifusa reaches "Oppai Maximum" (her largest cup size) in Episode 6 and holds that form until halfway through Episode 7. Her massive size in Blu-ray Specials 1 and 2 suggest they take place during the events of Episodes 6 and 7. *When aroused, Chifusa's nipples can erect with an extraordinary level of force. At times getting so rigid that the nipple and areola both were clearly defined even under a tight sarashi and kimono. *Her breasts seem to be incredibly sensitive when compared to most women, as evidenced by her behavior throughout the series. Whether being gently handled or roughly sucked on, Chifusa's reaction to even the slightest stimulation of her breasts tends to involve heavy moaning, sweating, arousal, and even implied orgasm. The more engorged Chifusa's mammaries become, the more sensitive they seem to get when fondled or sucked. Chifusa has an orgasm in each one of her Blu-ray specials due to breast stimulation alone. And each time Chifusa uses the Chichi-Nagare or has her breasts fondled/sucked she is racked with extreme sensations of pleasure and arousal, breathlessly moaning to her newly enlarged tits. *In the video game Lollipop Chainsaw, players can unlock a costume of Chifusa for the main playable character, Juliet Starling. *Despite what she says over the course of the series, an observation from Kaede in Picture Diary 4 suggests Chifusa may indeed have a hidden love for her engorged breasts. While washing her huge bosom in a bathhouse, Chifusa complains about how her breasts are an inconvenience. However, as she continues to wash herself she cracks an innocent smile and thinks, "It can't be helped... because I have such large breasts!" Kaede comments on this moment of narcissism with jealousy in her voice. *Much like a real woman, Chifusa's breasts are slightly asymmetrical. In various pieces of character art featured in Blu-ray disk booklets, Chifusa's right breast appears to be a little bit fuller than her left breast. This emphasis on her right breast's fullness is supported by occasional scenes in the anime during her use of Chichi-Nagare. *As the series goes on Chifusa's breasts continue to be enhanced and stimulated by both ChiChi-Nagare and Kaede's forced ChiChi-Togi sessions. Chifusa's breasts influence all others around her in different ways. Kaede, Oiso, Oume, and most men in general become sexually attracted to Chifusa's breasts, whereas people like Kagefusa and Lord Hatomune fall in love with the beauty of her breasts instead. Chifusa's Bust has the ability to silence a crowd with lust (ep.3) or lead to mass murder over them (ep.8). *Kaede comments in picture diary 3 that Chifusa has reached the "Pinnacle of Tits" and suggests that her breasts be worshipped, much to Chifusa's frustration. Gallery Chifusa Scroll.jpg|Chifusa's hiding spot for the Manyū Scroll Chifusa Battle.jpg|Chifusa engaged in battle CHifusa fight.jpg|Chifusa fighting Chifusa and Mizuki.gif|Chifusa and Oiso Chifusa at BSF.gif|Chifusa at the Breast Swing Festival Chifusa at BSF2.gif|Chifusa at the BSF #2 Chifusa with scroll.gif|Chifusa after Chichi-Nagare; note the torn under cloth and erect nipples Chifusa maid 2.jpg|Chifusa as a maid Chifusa_maid_shake.gif|Chifusa's milkshake c054336ff71097121132e2bfc99ae652.jpg|Chifusa and her expanding asymetrical breasts Chifusa Stuck.gif|Chifusa stuck in a tree 9d802d5083c4db74bd246c66a501e108.jpg|Chifusa at "oppai maximum" chifusa_from_trailer.png|Chifusa from a Manyuu Hikenchou trailer Manyuu_clan.png|Chifusa and the other members of clan Manyuu, as they appear in the anime's intro chifusa_swimming.jpg|Chifusa swimming Chifusa_smiling.png|Chifusa smiling chifusa_from_below.gif|Chifusa from below 64f.gif|Chifusa's breasts at their biggest size Vlcsnap-2011-12-23-02h28m04s66.png|Chifusa in episode 6 Vlcsnap-2012-03-18-10h25m51s164.png|Chifusa on display Vlcsnap-2015-05-20-00h11m52s262.png|Chifusa's breasts at their largest vlcsnap-2011-11-25-01h55m35s74.png|Kaede attempts to milk Chifusa's painfully engorged udders Vlcsnap-2011-12-23-03h57m07s237.png|Chifusa being driven crazy 1 Chifusa Orgasm 3.png|Chifusa being driven crazy 2 vlcsnap-2012-05-03-05h04m58s234.png|Chifusa being driven crazy 3 vlcsnap-2013-02-03-18h58m51s56.png|Chifusa being driven crazy 4 vlcsnap-2016-11-11-21h26m35s024.png|Chifusa being driven crazy 5 vlcsnap-2015-05-20-00h19m57s821.png|Chifusa being driven crazy 6 Category:Characters Category:DD Cup Category:Female